mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ivy League
The Ivy League is the fifth episode of season four. Synopsis Jake is transferred to an all plant school, after the faculty discover he's really a spider plant, along with a few other mix ups with the students. Plot Mrs. Warthog is checking up on the Charles Darwin Middle School files when she notices that there are several erroneous errors. Adam Lyon isn't actually a lion, he's in by a typo! Mr. Sugarjumper isn't a sugar jumper, that was another typo! Miss Loon isn't actually a loon, she's a blue jay! And most importantly, Jake apparently isn't a spidermonkey, but a spider-plant! So in order to avoid a lawsuit, Principal Pixiefrog calls Adam and Jake in. Adam is filled in on the information that he's already known, while Jake is informed that he's going to get transferred! Jake is sent to Creeping Broad-Leaf Sedge Middle School which is a school for plants of all things, all because Jake is thought to be a spider-plant instead of a spidermonkey. Jake finally finds out what it's like for Adam to be ostracized for being in a school that he doesn't really fit in, and tries to write Adam and his friends for help. While Adam's friends prove to be unwilling, Adam still wants to help (but only because Jake still owes him some money.) Meanwhile, Jake hates the uniforms, the food, the courses, and he thinks he's cracking because he's hearing voices. But when Jake feels a plant comforting him, he thinks that he's finally found acceptance. But just then, Adam comes to rescue him. All Adam and Jake have to do now is put a real spider-plant in Jake's place and nobody will know the difference. But Jake isn't ready to leave yet. He wants to prove that he could learn how to be a plant if he wanted to. And the only way to do that is by learning: PHOTOSYNTHESIS! So he tries and concentrates harder than he ever has before, and somehow, he does it! Jake Spidermonkey learns how to turn green and achieves photosynthesis! Jake tells Adam as the leave the plant school that Jake is happy to have learned photosynthesis. Meanwhile, it turns out that the plants actually CAN talk in their own language but can't understand the human's language as liveroot plant asks the Principal, a Malaysian Palmgrass plant if a spidermonkey just said that he learned how to photosynthesize. And the principal says it's ridiculous, because spidermonkey's can't talk. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Principal Malaysian Palm Grass *Mr. Porman Arrowoot *Mrs. Liverwart *Rufus Hyena (Flashback; Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Flashback; Cameo) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Flashback; Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Mentioned) *Miss Loon (Mentioned) Quotes :Warthog: I never told you this before because I didn't want to get fired, but, you know Adam Lyon? :Pixiefrog: Yes, of course I know the lad. He's a little pink for a lion, but a nice enough kid. :Warthog: Well, he's not actually a lion. :Pixiefrog drops his cup of coffee and it shatters on the ground :Pixiefrog: He's not a lion? :Warthog: Clerical error. He's a human with the last name, "Lyon". :Pixiefrog: Oh well, these things happen. :Warthog: nervously Yeah. Good attitude, PF. Did you catch Seal or no Seal last night? quickly It happened again. topic Sounds like your lunch is ready. Well, see you later. :Pixiefrog: Hold it! What did you mean by, "it happened again"? :Warthog: sigh Well, I was posting some tasteful photos on a dating website. :to Mrs. Warthog in a bikini :Warthog: Then the Internet went down. So, I did some record keeping to kill time and I found an error in another student's file. :Pixiefrog: Who's file? :Warthog: Jake Spidermonkey. Turns out he's not a spider monkey after all. He's a spider plant. :drops another cup of coffee in shock :Pixiefrog: He's ... a plant!? You've really gotta be more careful, Mrs. Warthog. :Warthog: Well, since we're being honest, I may as well get it off my chest. There's no such thing as a sugarjumper. That was a typo. :drops another cup :Warthog: Mr. Hornbill's not a rhino. A horn bill is actually a bird. :drops another cup :Warthog: And Miss Loon isn't a loon. Loons are black and white. She's a blue jay. :drops another cup :Pixiefrog: In the interest of student privacy and lawsuit avoidance. Let's say we sweep this one under the rug, shall we? ---- :Pixiefrog: You're not actually a spider monkey, Mr. Spidermonkey. :Jake: shocked What did he just say? :Adam: He said you're not a spider monkey. :drops another coffee cup in shock :Pixiefrog: He's not a monkey? ---- :Pixiefrog: Mr. Spidermonkey is actually a spider plant. :and Jake drops cups of coffee :Pixiefrog: Yes, so we're transplanting-I mean uh, transferring you to Creeping Broad Leaf Sedge Middle School. ---- :Adam: Let's bring Jake home! :Lupe: I don't know, Adam. He seems to like his new school, you know? :Windsor: Yeah, Adam. If it ain't riven, don't reconstruct it. :Ingrid: I'm actually enjoying a hijinks-free school. :Slips: I realized after Jake left, that his constant barrage of buttock buffoonery was dumbing everything down. I feel so much clearer and smarter now. :Adam: Well, that's just great! After all the joy Jake has brought you, this is how you're repaying him? :Windsor: Yes. :Adam: Fine! I'll bring him back, myself. Cuz he still owes me twenty bucks. ---- :Jake: Hold true a friend with both your hands. ---- :looks at a real spider plant :Jake: You know, I can see how Pixiefrog made the mistake. The resemblance is uncanny. ---- :Adam: I still don't get why I have to wear the uniform. :Jake: I can't believe you actually fell for that. ---- :Liverwart: Principal Melanesian Palm Grass, did that monkey just say he photosynthesized? :Palm Grass: Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Liverwart. Everybody knows monkeys can't talk. Trivia *The title is a reference to the collegiate athletic conference of the same name. *Principal Pixiefrog was shocked when Warthog told him that Adam isn't actually a lion in this episode, despite the fact that he already had knowledge on this. Adam does briefly remind him of this, however. *Mrs. Warthog also claims that Mr. Hornbill is a bird, and Miss Loon is a blue jay, following the rules of their last names. However, given how she thought Jake Spidermonkey was a spider plant, this may not be true. *Like how there's an animal school, there's also a plant school called Creeping Broad Leaf Sedge Middle School. *It's revealed the reason for Slips Python's stupidity is because Jake was a bad influence on him and that without him, he's actually extremely smart. *Jake learns photosynthesis and gains the ability to turn green. *'Billboard Gag:' "We've got a Gorilla for Sale" (on the plant school) "Watch us grow" and "Football field tryouts today". *'Credits Gag:' Jake is just waiting in a classroom with sunglasses on while the orchestral song Blue Danube plays. *'Running Gags:' various characters drop coffee cups whenever anybody says or does something shocking. Cultural References *"Seal or No Seal" is a parody on Deal or No Deal. *Principal Pixiefrog had a microwavable pie container called Tom's Sheppard Pie. This is a reference to Tom Sheppard, one of the writers of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Continuity *Mrs. Warthog acknowledges Dickie’s nonsensical last name. This same scenario was previous brought up in "That Darn Platypus", and again, Principal Pixiefrog already had knowledge on this, yet was still shocked when being informed about it in this episode. *Mrs. Warthog's seemingly harmless habit of putting up 'tasteful' photos on the Internet of 'herself' will come back into play in "Glazed and Confused". *Rufus Hyena from "The Hyena and the Mighty" makes a cameo in Jake's flashback of abusing Adam. *In "Bad News Bear", it was established that Slips couldn't wear glasses because he has no ears. In this episode, he was wearing glasses, by taping them to the sides of his head. Gallery Warthog Trimming Nails.png Pixiefrog by the Microwave.png Tom's Sheppard Pie.png Mrs. Warthog Tells the Truth About Adam.png Pixiefrog Drops Cup.png Warthog it Happened Again.png Mrs. Warthog's Tasteful Photos.png Jake is a Spider Plant.png Adam and Jake with Coffee Cups.png CBLSMS.png CBLSMS Brochure.png Jake Makes a First Impression.png Students of CBLMS.png Jake at His New Plant School.png Adam Gets a Locker Surprise.png Jake's Book Butt.png Bullying Adam.png Jake in Growing Class.png Jake in Mr. Porman Arrowroot's Class.png Jake in the Plant Lunch Line.png Jake's Plant Uniform.png Plants at the Lunch Table.png Jake Writers a Letter to Home.png Jake's Letter to Home.png Let's Bring Jake Home.png They Don't Want Jake Back.png Slips is Smart.png Fine I'll Bring Him Back Myself.png Jake Walking Through The CBLSMS Halls.png Jake Getting Paranoid.png Whispering Plants 1.png Whispering Plants 2.png Whispering Plants 3.png Jake Will Not Crack.png Not Jake Spiderplant.png Jake Gets Shunned By Plants.png You Will Never Break me.png Well Go Ahead.png Jake Just Can't Take What They're Dishing Out.png Vine Falls.png Jake is Not Alone.png Jake has a plant friend.png You Like Me.png File:The_Ivy_League_2.png Jake is Liked.png Jake Waves His Hair.png Awkward Situations.png Real Spider Plant.png Adam in Uniform.png Sneaking in the Class.png Jake Can't Just Leave.png Jake tries to be like a plant.png Jake Turns Green.png Jake Photosynthesises.png Adam with a Drop Cup.png Teacher Plant Drops Cup.png Plant Students With Drop Cups.png Naked Jake.png Jake turned Caron Dioxide into Oxygen.png Plant School Staff.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Jake Episodes